


【索香】礼物

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆并不是不感激。其实差得远了——草帽海贼团永远都喜欢开宴会，如果是为了庆祝团员的生日就更是如此，而且他们从早上就已经开始了。有好吃的，有好喝的，还有更重要的，好夥伴。所以，他是真的很感激，只不过......他今天一整天都没有看到山治。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	【索香】礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690672) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



索隆并不是不感激。

其实差得远了——他并不是个特别善于表达的人，但他还是满确定自己一整天都比平常多笑了许多，也就表示他对于伙伴为他做的有多么感激。草帽海贼团永远都喜欢开宴会，如果是为了庆祝团员的生日就更是如此，而且他们从早上就已经开始了。有好吃的，有好喝的，还有更重要的，好伙伴。

梅利的甲板从来没有这么欢欣过。乌索普和路飞在跳白痴的舞，看起来比较像把四肢都打结，乔巴还在旁边叫好。娜美在喝五颜六色的饮料，那一定是山治特别调给她的，罗宾带着小小的微笑看着所有人。

一边嘲笑路飞和乌索普的滑稽，索隆发现自己从来没有在过生日的时候感到这么... **满足** 。以前唯一会帮他过生日的只有库依娜，自从他失去她，他的生日就变成他 **失去之物** 的提醒。他记得自己满十五岁时，胸腔充满了她没能活到十五岁的罪恶感。

所以，他是 **真的** 很感激，只不过......

他今天一整天都没有看到山治。

完全没有。

其他伙伴都在忙着围着他转时，山治几乎没有出现。当然，他们用蛋糕叫他起床时他有在场，但山治大多时间都在厨房里忙活，只有在送食物或替饮料续杯时才会出来。

这开始惹恼索隆了。

索隆为自己的孩子气哼了一声。他并不觉得自己黏人，但他和厨子之间有 **那么回事** 。崭新又让人兴奋，同时也很吓人，索隆简直要不够。他想要尽可能的品尝——看见更多山治，了解更多，触碰更多......

厨房门砰的打了开来，索隆抬起头。

但在他能说出任何话之前，路飞的手就伸长到厨房里，抓了一块肉。「谢了，山治！」

「那盘我还没煮好，臭橡胶！」山治的声音从厨房传来，但声音的主人并没有出来。

门又关上的时候，索隆试着无视他感觉到的一丝失望。

索隆没在生闷气。他 **没有** ，他 **不是** 个黏人的家伙，但人都有极限的。该死的，他今天早上甚至没有得到早安吻。索隆可是个想要什么就会去争取的男人。

他觉得好像看到娜美和罗宾给了他一模一样的知晓微笑，但他现在没心情理她们。

他找到了山治——不出所料的——正在忙另一盘精致的餐点。他似乎全心投入在切剁的东西中，背对着门；好像完全没注意到索隆的出现，这让索隆更不爽了，于是他跳过打招呼，直接将手臂环上厨子的腰。

山治因这个动作惊讶的僵住了，但在发现抱着他的是索隆后又放松了下来。「搞什么，绿藻头？」他的语气并没有那么烦躁，反而有点宠溺，这是个好现象。

「找不到你。」索隆埋在山治的肩膀里说。

他可以感觉山治的头因困惑歪向一边。「我很忙。以防万一你忘了，今天是 **某人** 的生日。」山治捉弄他。「我以为你想要吃的。」

「我已经吃够多了。」索隆告诉他，无视心脏在胸腔里踉跄了一下。「我想要 **你** 。」

山治停止切菜让厨房里出现了沉默。

沉默拉长了一段时间，久到索隆都开始自我怀疑。他动作太快了吗？他们已经在一起一段时间了，在他们在空岛上那段私人时间之后，但索隆从来没有这么...主动过。他吓到山治了吗？该不该道歉然后离开？

但接着他就感觉到一双温暖的手覆上了他的，他抬起头，看见山治的耳尖变得通红。

「是吗？」山治问，索隆心想不知道厨子的脸现在有多红。

他把山治拉近，让厨子的背整个贴上索隆的胸膛。「是啊。」

山治把头往后靠上索隆的肩膀，同时索隆将鼻子埋进山治的颈窝。他在山治的脖子上种下亲吻，两人的双唇终于对上时，索隆能感觉山治贴着他露出微笑。

「可不能拒绝寿星啊，是不是？」山治贴着索隆的唇笑着说，索隆回给他一个邪笑。

「放马过来，厨子。」他说着，把他拉进另一个吻里。

如同以往，山治永远给予超出预期的表现。


End file.
